


Morning Delights

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, Rimming, Rut, Somnophilia, bucky's in rut and steve's just happy to help, its consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: When Steve woke to the mouth-watering smell of his Alpha’s rut, his first pulsing thought was ‘Want,’ only for it to be quickly followed by a terribly urgent ‘Now.’ He could feel the insistent press of his Alpha’s cock nestled neatly against his ass, and he took a moment to arch his back, pressing into it some more until he coaxed a breathy groan out of his mate.Grinning sleepily, he turned over in bed, leaning in to press a sloppy kiss to Bucky’s lips, only to be stopped halfway there by a loud snore.Steve blinked.Bucky, with his lips parted just so, a bit of drool dribbling down from them, was still fast asleep.





	Morning Delights

**Author's Note:**

> //Anon 1: Can someone do more of Steve in heat or bucky in rut and just more smut, with bucky eating steves ass like there's no tomorrow :-)
> 
> Anon 2: Could you write some pwp with rimming and focus on Steve's love of buckys knot and buckys love of Steve's slick, pretty please//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

When Steve woke to the mouth-watering smell of his Alpha’s rut, his first pulsing thought was ‘ _ Want, _ ’ only for it to be quickly followed by a terribly urgent ‘ _ Now.’ _ He could feel the insistent press of his Alpha’s cock nestled neatly against his ass, and he took a moment to arch his back, pressing into it some more until he coaxed a breathy groan out of his mate. 

Grinning sleepily, he turned over in bed, leaning in to press a sloppy kiss to Bucky’s lips, only to be stopped halfway there by a loud snore. 

Steve blinked. 

Bucky, with his lips parted just so, a bit of drool dribbling down from them, was still fast asleep. 

How, exactly, was beyond Steve, given the current situation at hand, but it only took a beat for him to get back on track. If Bucky wasn’t awake, he’d just have to have a bit of his own fun instead. 

With the most calculated and carefully measured movements, he wiggled down the bed till he was face to face with Bucky’s gorgeous cock and, not for the first time, Steve was glad neither of them bothered with wearing any clothes to bed at all. Thick and lengthy, with a throbbing vein running up along the underside, it hung heavy and full, precome already beading at the tip. Steve didn’t hesitate to lean closer and lick it away, the musky, saltiness only fueling him on in his burning desire. 

Above him, twitching a little, Bucky made a soft sound in his sleep, but remained otherwise dead to the world, so Steve carefully put a hand on his mate’s hip to steady himself before he began to suck him off in earnest. Tongue laving up along the underside and cheeks hollowed, he took Bucky deep, and with his nose brushing the dark curls at Bucky’s pelvis, it was a heady rush - the smell of Bucky’s arousal, the taste of him heavy on Steve’s tongue. 

He teased the head when he pulled back to catch his breath, running his lips over the raised edge of it until Bucky’s hips were jerking forward seeking more of the stimulation. He was steadily leaking precome now, and Steve began to feel slick begin to dampen his inner thighs, and he fidgeted, an unbidden sound of wanting escaping him as he reached down to touch himself with his free hand. Working himself open with two fingers as he made the most obscene sounds, his mouth moving along Bucky’s cock, he tried to keep otherwise quiet, but it was a hard fought battle with the copious amounts of precome filling his mouth the closer he got Bucky to his orgasm. He could feel the beginnings of his Alpha's knot start to fill out, and Steve whimpered, feeling desperate despite having started this himself. The scent of Bucky's rut, the taste of him on his lips, the look of raw pleasure on his face - it all made the neediness in Steve increase by tenfold.  Bucky smelled so good, tasted so amazing, and God, part of Steve wanted nothing more than for him to wake up, flip him over, and fuck him. But the other part of him wanted to take his time, pleasure Bucky as much as he’d let him. 

It didn’t take long until Bucky was groaning softly every other breath, and Steve, quickly growing impatient, gave up on drawing this out any more than strictly necessary. He began swallowing around him, taking him to the root and abandoning his own pleasure in order to caress the beginnings of Bucky’s knot, applying just enough pressure to have Bucky grunting low in his throat, just this side of growling outright. 

He faltered when he felt Bucky’s hand come to rest on the back of his head, and he looked up through his lashes at his mate, wondering if he’d finally woken, but it seemed that Bucky was still perfectly content to be sleeping, though the pinch of his brow and the way his mouth fell opened around every broken syllable of his name, falling in every soft sigh he let out told Steve that he wouldn’t be for much longer. 

With a slurp and a particularly loud moan around his cock, Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, groaning still sleepy and his voice slurred. 

“Fuck,” 

It took him a moment to gather himself enough to look down at Steve and taking in the situation - there was an audible hitch in his breath when he laid eyes on the sight of his Omega, spit-slicked lips parted around his cock, hand working his knot and his eyes pleading for exactly what Bucky knew he wanted. So he gave it to him, barely managing any warning as his knot filled out moments before he was coming in thick spurts in Steve’s waiting mouth. 

And Steve swallowed him down with muffled, desperate sounds, keeping up his ministrations until Bucky was oversensitive and trembling and pulling him back up the bed. 

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was rough and thick with sleep, but clearer now. “Steve, what?” He sounded like a drowsy mix of confused and content. 

Steve licked his lips. 

“I woke up to you in rut, and I wanted you in me one way or another.” 

Bucky snorted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking down at his mate. 

“So you thought you’d make me pop a knot by your mouth before I was even awake?” he asked, the amusement lacing his tone matching the warm affection in his eyes. Though, Steve noted, there was definitely a look of desire shimmering just beneath. So he smiled back up at Bucky, and gave a noncommittal shrug. 

“I like your cock in my mouth.” he said simply, and he could see the way his Alpha’s pupils were blown wide. The scent of arousal that was already hanging heavy in the air only grew stronger with the fresh wave of pheromones. 

Bucky huffed. “Jesus, and what a mouth you’ve got on you.” 

Steve grinned, and it only took Bucky a moment to ferally mirror it back to him. 

“C’mon, my turn,” he grunted, sitting up and pulling Steve in for an openmouthed kiss, “Wanna eat you out.” 

Steve’s breath left him in a rush, a soft whimper escape him as he nodded too fast. With wide eyes, he watched Bucky shift down the bed, pressing kisses and nipping marks into his skin as he went, each brush of lip and teeth making him sigh. 

Bucky took his time, giving Steve the attention he deserved, paying special attention to his quivering thighs as he sucked bruises into the inner sides of them. 

“You’re a tease.” Steve protested, giving Bucky a look that was meant to be a glare but probably came across more petulantly than anything else. 

“You’re a mess,” Dragging his fingers lightly along Steve’s entrance and watching him jump at that, Bucky grinned up at him knowingly. Pressing one last kiss to his thigh, he moves his hands up to heft his hips up, and then Bucky dove in and made an unabashed feast of Steve’s ass. 

Spreading his cheeks, Bucky pressed the flat of his tongue against Steve’s already slick hole, suppressing a smile at the way that he jolted at the sensation, mewling and scrambling to grasp the sheets under him, and dragged it up till his nose bumped the underside of his cock, pulling back only to do it again. And again and again. He couldn't get enough of the pretty little sounds Stevie was making between his gasps for air, his whimpers and whines that set every Alpha instinct in him on edge. 

“More, Bucky, please, I need- please, please, more, Buck,  _ please _ -” Steve was babbling, and who was Bucky to deny his Omega when he asked so sweetly? When Bucky slid his tongue into him, Steve cried out, hands flying to grab at Bucky’s hair to make sure he didn’t pull back, because  _ holy fuck _ . 

Having no intention to leave what he was doing any time soon, Bucky made slow work of pushing his tongue into Steve, savoring the taste and scent of his mate’s arousal filling his senses. 

“Christ,” Bucky growled, low and breathy and sending a shudder up Steve’s spine, “You’re so fucking wet, Stevie, so sweet.” He lapped at his leaking hole, his grip on Steve’s hips firm to keep him from wiggling around too much. It wasn’t like Steve could help it -- everything Bucky was doing with his tongue felt too good, it was all he could do to writhe and arch in a feeble attempt to get  _ more _ . Grip on the sheets tightening, Steve keened loudly, body jerking and twitching with every swipe of Bucky’s tongue. 

“ _ So _ good, Steve.” 

Steve positively whimpered when he looked back to see how Bucky’s mouth and chin glistened with his slick. Bucky grinned ferally at the utterly helpless look on Steve's face, his blood racing as he covered the puckered entrance with his lips and dipped in with his tongue again, moving it in circles, and it had Steve begging for more, needed more,  _ please, Bucky _ . Those pleas quickly dissolved into a steady stream needy sounds, only broken by the occasional litany of Bucky’s name, and Bucky could tell he was close. He growled as he stretched his tongue as far as it could get inside, lapping up as much of Steve’s sweetness as he could.

And that was all it took to send Steve over the edge, his mate’s name an aborted wail that fell from his lips as his orgasm sent a fresh rush of slick over Bucky’s tongue.

When Steve came down, he beamed down at Bucky who wore a similarly dopey grin. 

“You up for another round?” he asked. 

“Hell yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky have had conversations about what they’re both okay with in the bedroom, and waking each other up with sexual acts is something they’ve consented to.  
> I say this bc in this fic, Steve kicks off Bucky’s rut by waking him up w a blowjob.  
> just thought I’d let you know. 
> 
> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
